Ice Cold Fire, Strength And Steel
by sarenelsoria
Summary: Midoria announces that he is gay at the third year festival, after inadvertently injuring Iida in their match. Iida confesses his feelings to Midoria, the next day Shouto confesses his feelings as well, Midoria cares deeply for both of them, so Shouto suggests that he date both of them and as they all are all busy the only way for that to happen is if they date him at the same time
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Izuku stared at the stadium, taking a deep breath he squared his shoulders, today he would fight his classmates, people he'd come to care for and to trust. Yet the Sport's Festival pits them against one another each year and each year they fought one another. This would be their last Sport's Festival, their last year at UA, before they went Pro. So much had happened in the past three years, since training to be a hero, so many battles won, but they could not always save everyone. He shuddered at the thought of finding Mineta's mangled body, he'd been hacked into pieces by Toga, who had in turn been killed, but not even by his class, some other hero held that honor, Midoria didn't even remember his name. He just remembered how they had all felt when they learned that she had been killed; many had wished to kill her themselves. Mineta had been annoying, as well as a pervert, but he'd started to change towards the end and he might have been a great hero. He was one of their own; one of their class and everyone had felt his loss in different ways. Particularly since he'd been only out of the safety of the dorms in order to get more liquor for a party they were throwing. While they had been celebrating the New Year he'd been dying horribly. Midoria shook himself slightly and smiled at Shinso. His loss had also meant that Shinso had gotten into the hero program half way through second year. He had worked his ass off and was one scary SOB to fight. Even without his abilities, even when you couldn't hear him, he still knew martial arts and knew how to kick ass.

Midoria chuckled, well he wouldn't be listening to Shinso today, he'd asked Hatsume to make specialty equipment for him today and had paid her with what money he had gotten from his internship. He thought it would be worth the expense and show off both his skills and talents and her own. He knew everyone's capabilities and weaknesses, he'd studied this for months after all, yet he knew at the same time that they could have been holding back, or hiding certain things. He would have to assume that they wouldn't fight like he predicted them to.

He stared at Tetsuetsu and sighed, this would prove to be a challenge. Tetsuetsu was strong like him and resistant to most attacks, but he was weak to fire. Midoria tapped his fists together twice and flames jutted three feet out from the tips of his fingers, rings which were connected by wires to a storage tank full of fuel on Izuku's back, when he tapped his fingers the fire would blast out from the rings, the gauntlets protecting him from being burnt, as they had fire resistance. He grinned as Tetsuetsu's eyes widened and he raced forward on his antigravity boots, his own quirk activated at 30 percent. Tetsuetsu tried to dodge the flames and then tried to block them, but Midoria kept at him, the metal started melting slightly around his flames. He knew that Recovery Girl would be able to fix it again, once Tetsuetsu deactivated his quirk, he just had to have faith that he wasn't going to permanently damage Tetsutsu. He blocked punches and blows that Tetsuetsu tried to aim at him, because he was much lighter than Tetsuetsu, he finally managed to fuse Tetsuetsu's arm to his side. He then ducked and dodged the other limb, until he found an opening and managed to fuse that limb as well. Now Tetsuetsu only had his feet and his head to work with, as well as his body. Izuku set up expandable traps all around the stadium and then went on the defensive, Tetsuetsu tried to follow after him and tried to fight, but he was heavy where Izuku was light and eventually the inevitable happened, the steel trap closed over Tetsuetsu's foot and Izuku darted in quickly, brushing the steel trap and Tetsuetsu's foot with his flame rings. He then dodged away, as Tetsuetsu cursed.

"Now that isn't language befitting a hero, you don't need to be so out of sorts, Tetsuetsu. Did you honestly think I'd come unprepared to fight, in my last year at UA? If I didn't do everything I could to win, if I didn't try my hardest, what would it say about me as a hero and as a man?" Midoria said and smiled brightly, Tetsuetsu cursed again, as he struggled to land one foot in front of the other and tripped over the trap falling. Midoria capitalized again grabbing a live trap and attaching it to Tetsuetsu's other foot, before melting it in place. He then stepped back. "Do you think you can continue?" He asked and Tetsuetsu struggled to try to get up, tried to stand and realized that he wasn't getting up.

"No." He said and Izuku smiled.

"MATCH WON BY IMCOMPASITATION, THE FUTURE HERO DEKU IS DECLARED THE WINNER." Preset Mic said and the crowd went wild. "HIS UNCONVENTIONAL APPROACH TOWARDS DEFEATING HIS OPPENENT WAS PRAISE WORTHY, LETS SEE WHAT HE HAS UP HIS SLEEVE IN HIS NEXT MATCH."

Deku grinned, before bounding out of the arena. He wiped the sweat off his face and his competitors stared at him in shock. "What was that shitty Deku?"

"You never change do you Kacchan, I just used his quirk and fighting style against him, it wasn't so difficult." Midoria said and shrugged. "I also had some hero tech, it was just a matter of preparing for the weaknesses of those I knew I would be facing and playing to my strengths."

"How did you get hero tech?" Tenya demanded. "We don't have access to it yet, we're still students after all."

"Precisely, we're still students and the people from the Support program are still students, Mei was very happy to let me buy her babies." Izuku said and grinned at everyone. "Its not my fault you didn't think of that."

"This is so unfair, you are like overpowered to the extreme man, so unmanly." Kirishima said and Midoria grinned.

"Or I'm just capitalizing on a weakness I saw, you aren't my friends today, today we are fighting one another. You should have realized that you could buy tech from the support students. I've put in a lot of work to know how to use the gear I'm using safely, how is it not fair to use whatever I can possibly have at my disposal? To try my hardest to win, anyway I'm going to rest now before my next challenge starts." Izuku said. "Hearing silence." He said and there was suddenly no sound, he smiled softly, before closing his eyes and allowing himself to sleep. He knew that someone would get him in time for his next match. However the other competitors couldn't touch him while they were waiting for the next round of matches.

He woke when Uraraka shook his shoulder and smiled at her, giving her a thumbs up, before he headed out to the arena. Shinso stared at him from across the arena and he grinned. "CAN I BE GIVEN ENOUGH TIME TO STRIP MY GEAR FOR THIS FIGHT, THUMBS UP IF ITS APPROVED!" He yelled and Preset Mic gave the thumbs up and Shinso shouted at him. "You don't have the same defenses other students have Shinso, I'm not using this gear against you. I want this to be a martial competition, one on one." He said and Shinso shouted again at him, clearly furious. Izuku grinned, before setting the equipment he didn't need down by the sidelines. "I'll even give you the option of facing off against my quirk, that's how much I respect you. Thumbs up if you want to face me with my power and thumbs down if you want to face me without it." Izuku said and Shinso's eyes widened, but a moment later his thumb came up and Midoria smiled.

He ran full tilt towards Shinso his quirk activated and had to dodge a quick jab that Shinsho threw at him, that was followed up a moment later by a kick, but by that time Izuku had bounced backward with his antigravity boots. He grinned as they fought, this was so much fun and win or loose, he could honestly say he was enjoying himself. Shinso didn't look nearly as happy, the man had been yelling at him for most of the match and Izuku just kept smiling, never backing down, never letting Shinsho get the drop on him. Shinsho tired first and Izuku saw an opening and took it, cleanly throwing a punch with enough force to knock Shinsho out to his face, the boy crumpled. "Hearing on." He said and smiled as the crowd went wild, he held up his hand.

"THE WINNER BY KNOCK OUT, THE FUTURE HERO DEKU! THAT WAS A SUPURB MATCH, BOTH DEMONSTRATED SKILLS IN SEVERAL MARTIAL ARTS DISAPLINES, BUT ULTIMATELY FUTURE HERO DEKU WAS VICTORIOUS." He said and Izuku grinned, before he walked back into the waiting area.

"You know martial arts, why have you hidden this from us?" Tenya demanded.

"Every advantage is important Tenya, I started learning them after All Might retired from active hero work, and I joined a dojo and started training in several disciplines. I've managed to get two black belts and a brown belt, but forgive me if I don't state what I studied." Izuku said and smiled. "As to why I've hidden this from you, well when we're being attacked, we're fighting for our lives and you don't notice how I'm managing to win against my opponents. Why I didn't tell you that I had decided to study martial arts? For the same reason you don't inform me of what you do, in order to better yourselves. Soon we will be Pro Heroes and that is always a competitive field. I thought that if I could find out what you were doing, to try to improve yourselves, you could too if you wished to exert the effort." Izuku said and shrugged. "I won't share what I found out about any of you, but suffice it to say that most of your secrets I was able to uncover through a bit of work and I have prepared accordingly." Izuku said and sighed. "Hearing off." He said and the specially designed tech left him in silence, he closed his eyes leaning back against the locker and falling asleep again.

When he woke it was to Vlad King's face and he backpedaled slightly. "Hearing On." He said.

"THIS IS YOUR THREE MINUTE WARNING, I REPEAT YOUR THREE MINUTE WARNING, DEKU REPORT TO THE STADIUM." Preset Mic said and Izuku glared at everyone in the room.

"Really? You seriously didn't wake me? I can't believe you didn't wake me." Izuku said, he felt hurt. He stood up and smiled at Vlad King. "Thank you for waking me."

"I suspected that you somehow were sleeping through the announcements, its happened before and it will happen again. It is not something befitting a hero, sooner or later you will need to rest and depend upon your partner. It does not inspire confidence in you, the opposite in fact." Vlad King said and Izuku had to stop listening to him, in order to go to the stadium. He glared at Uraraka, before activating the antigravity boots, he rose into the air. With Uraraka it was a matter of dodging her and finding a way to bind her with capture scarves. That way if she managed to touch him, they would both be floating in the air, instead of just Izuku. Izuku smiled, before he unwound a capture scarf from under his hero suit, having to unzip it slightly, before he managed to get it off. He smiled at Uraraka, but it was a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"ARE YOU READY HERO DEKU?"

"SORRY I KEPT YOU LATE, I TRUSTED MY CLASSMATES MORE THAN I SHOULD HAVE." Izuku shouted back. "I AM SO READY FOR THIS." He added and he saw Uraraka gulp, he smiled. He activated the pressure plates on his palms, blasting Uraraka back before she had a chance to do anything, a moment later he had her bound tightly in his capture scarf and smiled. "Sorry but apparently I can't trust anyone to wake me and I need to be well rested for my next fight." He said and glared at her.

"HERO DEKU WON THE MATCH, BY INCOMPASCITATION!" Preset Mic roared, Izuku smiled and raised his hand in the air, smiling as the crowd went wild. He didn't give Uraraka a chance to use her quirk, she'd nearly hadn't given him a chance to fight, so why should he do any different.

He moved back into the waiting room and glared at everyone inside of it, before he slammed his locker open and got out his music player. He took out his hearing tech, put in his headphones and listened to several hero interviews, with his eyes closed.

He was glad that the others didn't try to talk to him, because he was very angry with them. He would have gladly helped any hero that had needed it, regardless of the circumstances. Yet they hadn't they would have allowed him to be disqualified, so they would have a better chance of winning. He'd never felt so furious at any of his classmates, even Kacchan as he was now.

"THE HERO INGENIUM WINS, BY KNOCK OUT." Preset Mic said and Izuku sighed, this was going to be annoying and it was the skill he was least experienced in. Tenya had been practicing going fast for as long as he'd had his quirk, where as Izuku had felt like he'd gotten a handle at using his rocket boosters a month ago. He really had hoped that he wouldn't have to face off against Tenya. "THERE WILL BE A TWENTY MINUTE BREAK BETWEEN THIS FIGHT AND THE NEXT ONE, REPEAT A TWENTY MINUTE BREAK."

Deku sighed, well that wouldn't help much at all, he decided to do a series of stretches. Whenever someone started to speak, he glared at them and the entire room was filled with silence. He continued to work through the stretches, as Tenya came in and stared at him.

"May we both do our best and have no hard feelings when one is victorious." Tenya held out his hand and Deku slapped it away.

"No hard feelings, how am I not supposed to feel angry at you Tenya? What you did what you all did, was so fucked up!" He said and everyone stared at him, not remembering a time when Izuku swore. "It was shitty, unmanly and unworthy of the heroes you wish to be. I would have never have done to any of you, even those not in my class, what you did to me!" He glared at everyone. "So no Tenya, I'm sorry but I can't not have hard feelings about this, I can't not help but not doubt you, when you let me down when I was most vulnerable. Now either you leave me alone, or we fight, because I'm trying to keep a handle on my temper, but if you try to engage me right now, I will not respond well." He said and everyone stared at him, as he went back to stretching.

"THE FINAL MATCH WILL BEGIN IN TEN MINUTES, REPEAT THE FINAL MATCH WILL BEGIN IN TEN MINUTES." Preset Mic announced and Izuku continued to work through his stretches, warming and limbering up his body, as well as slowly adding power to his quirk. He was actually glowing with a green light, by the time Preset Mic called the five-minute warning.

"Can you handle that much power Izuku?" Uraraka asked and Deku glared at her.

"I think I should know my own limits." Izuku stated. "I've grown a lot since starting at UA, not that it's any of your business how I decide to use my quirk. I don't demand to know if your lifting too heavy of a bolder, do I? Please don't pretend to care about my well being, when none of you helped me when I needed it."

"Izuku..." Uraraka said and her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey Shitty Deku, how dare you hurt Uraraka?" Bakugo demanded and Izuku glared at him.

"I expected you to pull something like this, but I didn't expect it from the rest of you." Izuku said. "I feel that I have the right to say whatever I dam well please Bakugo. Not only did she not wake me, she questioned my abilities."

"FIVE MINUTE WARNING, THE FINAL BATTLE WILL START IN FIVE MINUTES, HERO DEKU, HERO INGENIUM, PLEASE REPORTS TO THE STADIUM." Preset Mic announced and Deku stood in the stadium across from Tenya. He tried calming himself, he needed to not feel this rage, to get through the battle ahead, and he would need a clear head. He used the calming techniques Aizawa had taught them, to help them calm themselves in stressful situations. He used the anti gravity feature on his boots.

"HEROES DEKU AND INGENIUM ARE YOU READY?" Preset Mic demanded.

"Yes I'm ready."

"I am ready as well."

"MATCH START!" Preset Mic said and instantly Izuku fired up the rocket launchers in his shoes, tackling an unprepared Tenya and both boys fell to the ground. Izuku disengaged his rockets and sat on top of Tenya's legs, trying to knock him out quickly. Tenya screamed, Izuku thought he was screaming in anger as Tenya fought back, his engines firing up, but their power wasn't any match against Izuku who's entire lower body was infused with strength. He then tried rolling, but Izuku wasn't having any of that, he took the punches that Tenya then threw and threw his own in return, until he finally managed to knock Tenya out and stood putting his hand up in the air. The crowd roared in approval.

"THE WINNER BY KNOCK OUT IS HERO DEKU, THE REWARDS CEREMONY WILL TAKE PLACE IN FORTY MINUTES." Izuku smiled pleased by his accomplishment, until he saw Tenya's face and body, he hadn't realized how much damage he was doing, or how much damage Tenya had been doing to him. His entire body felt sore and he hauled Tenya up over one shoulder taking him to Recovery Girl, who stared at him.

"A brawl Izuku, that's not like you."

"I tried to suppress my anger at my classmates, but I wasn't successful." Izuku said and set Tenya down on a cot, while he waited on another one.

"I trust you will learn from this, not to be so reactionary?" Recovery Girl said and Izuku sighed pulling at his hair.

"Its just that I was so angry, the plan was always to rush him, but I originally hadn't meant to hurt him this badly, it took a while to land a blow that would knock him out. I struggled to think straight, because being punched in the face doesn't help you stay calm, when you are already angry."

"Anyone would be angry at how the others didn't wake you, but you don't hold grudges and you aren't vengeful not like this." Recovery Girl said.

"I trusted them and they let me down, I don't know about vengeful, but it did anger me. I just did what I had to do and I think my anger stopped me from completing my goal as fast as I could have."

"His upper thighs are shattered Izuku, did you even notice how the metal was dented in on his hero costume?" Recovery Girl demanded and Izuku realized he hadn't, once again he'd hadn't considered his own strength and the amount of force between them. He had thought that he would be able to hold Tenya and he had been, but the other boy had been fighting back against his hold and using his quirk, driving his skin and bones against Izuku, who most probably weighed a lot more than he usually did. He couldn't believe that he had been so stupid and made such a miscalculation. "He'll be fine, it will just recover several days, if not several weeks of healing. There's a reason why we hold the sports festival when we do." She said and sighed. "I can't fix this in a single healing, next time you need to be more careful in accounting for how much force you need to exert upon someone." She said and Izuku nodded, staring at Tenya's legs, for Tenya to keep fighting, despite breaking bones was admirable, but Izuku had done the same before and would do so again. Still he hadn't intended to hurt Tenya this badly, Tenya was his friend and up until today Izuku had felt he could trust Tenya with everything.

"Will you help me remove his hero suit?" Recovery Girl asked and Izuku nodded, he helped her strip Tenya, adverting his eyes when the boy was fully undressed. Recovery Girl then had Izuku help dress him in a standard UA uniform. She then gave him a shot of pain reliever. "For now all I can do is give him something for the pain, after I'm done helping him to recover, he'll be laid up for the rest of the day." She said and Izuku nodded. "Will you help him get back to the dorms?" Again Izuku nodded. A moment later Recovery Girl's palms were on his face. "Do you still have some water, I don't want to give him too many drugs if it can be avoided."

Izuku blasted Tenya with his palms, the boy waking instantly and screaming in pain. "I'm so sorry Tenya I didn't know I was hurting you, I miscalculated. Recovery Girl can't heal you until after the rewards ceremony, I swear that it wasn't my intention to harm you."

"I know you wouldn't harm me like this on purpose." Tenya said. "Do you have a wheelchair, can you give me anything stronger?" He added.

"Its up to you, anything stronger than that dose and you won't be thinking quite straight for the interview."

"Please give me a stronger dose, I know how to handle myself while on pain meds, my family made sure of it." He said and Recovery Girl nodded, giving Tenya another dose, Tenya's eyes dulled slightly and Izuku lifted him into a wheelchair. Tenya cried out in pain as he was settled in the wheelchair.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Its alright, I am sorry as well, I didn't truly consider how my actions would effect you, too preoccupied in my own worries. As for my injuries, I didn't consider how driving my thighs against you with my engines were impacting them. I will heal in time and I will recover back to full strength. It was a miscalculation and an error on my part"

"What I did in comparison, makes it seem a lot less important now. I'm still angry, but I'm also angry at myself, I should have practiced more and understood the risks, I don't think I'll be using rocket launchers again." He said.

"It was very impressive, you have such pretty eyes Izuku. It was not the rocket launchers that were to blame for my injuries, I wasn't hurt when I fell, it was afterward that I sustained injury." Tenya said and smiled up at him, a small of drool escaping the corner of his mouth. Izuku wiped at it.

"Thank you." Izuku said.

"I'm glad they are warm again, it scared me when your eyes turned cold." Tenya said and reached up caressing Izuku's hair. "Your hair is so soft."

"How are you going to conduct an interview like this?" Izuku asked Tenya and Tenya seemed to shake himself slightly.

"By getting a handle on my thoughts and repeatedly repeating the question and my answer to it in my head." Tenya replied and Izuku nodded.

"If you are certain you can handle it."

"I am conscious, aren't I, I assure you that I can handle it." Tenya said and Izuku nodded.

"Alright then." He said and grabbed Tenya's wheelchair by the handles pushing him out towards the podium. The crowd became silent as Midoria picked him up and gently placed him on the second place marker.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"HERE ARE OUR THREE WINNERS FOR OUR THIRD YEAR CLASS, HERO IN TRAINING DEKU WINS FIRST PLACE, HERO IN TRAINING INGENIUM WINS SECOND PLACE AND HEROES IN TRAINING URAVITY AND GROUND ZERO TIE FOR THIRD IN THIS YEARS SPORTS OLYMPICS. CAN I HAVE A ROUND OF APPLOSE FOR THIS YEARS WINNERS?" He asked and the crowd roared with cheers, as a medal was placed around Izuku's neck, Izuku stared down at the medal and felt that it wasn't worth it, it wasn't worth the pain Tenya was feeling right now, nothing was worth Tenya's pain. He found himself holding back tears, and he struggled to smile, one hand raised as the others raised their hands as well. "NOW WE WILL CONDUCT INTERVIEWS, FROM SEVERAL REPORTERS." Preset Mic said and cameras swarmed them, all three were given a microphone and Izuku stared out into the crowd.

"Hero Deku did you intend to cause that much damage to Ingenium?" The reporter demanded.

"I practiced what I did in the training simulator, with the amount of force I used. The dummies didn't suffer any damage, however I failed to consider that Ingenium would be pushing his engines full force into my legs and that lead to Ingenium shattering most of the bones in his thighs. I have sometimes had trouble with my quirk in the past, the recoil from using it damaging me, when I was younger, but I never have accidentally injured someone to this degree. I thought that I was being safe and that I was doing what was necessary to hold him, I didn't consider what damage the combination of a strength quirk like mine and his engines would cause. I was also angry at the time of our fight, though it seems fairly petty now in comparison to what came after. That's the thing about having a quirk, you can plan precisely, but sometimes quirks interact with one another in unexpected ways. If I had known the sort of damage that was being caused by Ingenium using his engines, I would have jumped back at once and let him stand and then finished the fight. I should have better considered the natures of our quirks and I am lucky that I didn't become injured as well. It hurt when he was trying to fight against me, but for once I suffered no damage, where he was not so lucky."

"You are used to being hurt often?" A reporter asked.

"Its the nature of my quirk, I was constantly injuring myself as a kid and I was told not to use it, until I grew stronger. I started using it around the time I got into UA and have managed to improve vastly in the three years I've been here, by pushing myself beyond my limits to achieve my dream. I can manage to hold it at a constant twenty percent of the total strength I am capable without damaging my body and I can go up to forty percent for short bursts. I work constantly to improve myself and my control and capabilities with my quirk." He said and smiled softly. "I think I've seen Recovery Girl more times than most of my classmates combined and I have to do physical therapy as well as spending many hours in the gym to use my quirk properly. I've managed not to break a bone for the past four months, which is actually a new record for me. I am very used to getting hurt, but I'm not so used to hurting others accidentally. I've had to hurt villains in the past and I've never enjoyed that, but its part of what I need to do to make others feel safe. I didn't intend to hurt Ingenium, but I will be training even harder in future to try to accustom myself to properly using my quirk against others." He said.

"That is a worthy goal, what do you do for training?" The reporter asked and Izuku smiled, before running a hand through his hair and laughed.

"What don't I do, I get up around three thirty every morning to go to the gym, after that I go to training room three and practice both using my equipment and working on expanding my limits with my quirk and body. I then shower, eat breakfast and go to my classes, or to my internship. After classes, or my internship end, I train for five hours, either going to local dojos, or training in a training room, before eating dinner and going to bed."

"That's a lot of training and you wake up very early to accomplish it."

"I want to get better and I push myself to do so, I tried to train late at night and get up at a more reasonable hour, but I realized I'm more a morning person, even if its still dark when I get up. Its easier for me to stay awake in class, if I go to bed around nine and wake up at three most days. That's not to say that I don't take the occasional days off, to goof off with friends like any teenager, but usually when its movie night I wind up falling asleep on the couch before the first one is even over. We all have different schedules and we all work very hard."

"You seem to admire your classmates."

"I do, I consider them all to be my friends and we train hard together, we never take it easy on one another in our training, I enjoy mock battle simulations those are fun, particularly since they team us up at random." He said and smiled. "I know all their capabilities and I would love to work with them some time after graduation. They are all becoming strong heroes in their own right and I feel that they are worthy of my friendship and respect. Though we do occasionally act like normal teenagers, more often then not I'm the brunt of their pranks, as I'm most often the first to fall asleep, when we do movie nights. Chargebolt's artistry is something that is less then desired, particularly when it's on my face." Deku said with a laugh.

"That does sound like something a typical teenager would do." One of the reporters said and Deku grinned.

"Heroes, civilians, villains, we're all people and we are typical teenagers in a lot of ways. The girls have dragged us all out shopping and made Ground Zero wear more than his favorite skull shirt." He said with a laugh. "Someone accidentally turned all of our clothing pink once, when it was their turn to do laundry. Shining Hero was less than pleased with that turn of events and Froppy and Uravity had to comfort him. Personally I don't really care, as long as nothing happens to my hero suit, I'll rock a pick shirt, but some people really care about fashion. There's a reason why we have uniforms after all, mostly that reason being that few teenagers have any taste in clothing." He added with a laugh.

"Stop telling embarrassing stories shitty Deku." Bakugo said and his hands lit with explosions.

"I'm not telling the really embarrassing ones and they asked." Izuku returned and grinned at Bakugo.

"You are very brave to challenge your friend when he's embarrassed."

"Ground Zero is a bit explosive at times, but he has a good heart. I've known him ever since we were kids, we grew up in the same neighborhood and went to the same schools, since we met in preschool." He said and smiled. "My hero name is actually a nickname that he called me in preschool."

"What was Ground Zero like as a child?"

"He was just as explosive, only smaller and he always wanted to be a hero. He was a leader and he had many friends. I was more the shy quiet boy if you can believe that." He said and smiled. "I was obsessed with heroes, I still am for that matter. I study heroes and villains and their capabilities and weaknesses."

"That seems like dangerous information to know, do you write it down?"

"I have my own code and I doubt anyone would crack it." Izuku said.

"Can we see some of it?" Someone asked and Izuku nodded.

"I'll just write nonsense though." He said before he took out a notebook from an invisible pocket and jotted down a random series of squiggles, lines and circles. He showed the page and smiled as the cameras flashed. "Here's my entry." He flipped to his own page and held it out for the reporters. "I even do myself sometimes and constantly look for areas of improvement, so if you see anything I can work on, message me on my herospace account." He said and smiled at the cameras. "Its Future Hero Deku, if you use that one, then you have the right account, there's some people trying to pretend to be me online already. I don't really understand why they would do that and what they write is inaccurate at best." He said.

"Is it your personal herospace account?"

"No I have another account that is my personal account, I also have an account reserved for when I pass my licensing exam." He said and smiled. "I like to be myself with my friends and family, but I also like to hear from others about my strengths and weaknesses and I've actually found a lot of videos that I do actually like that have sent in by people who want to know me." He said and laughed. "I watch a lot of hero videos for the most part and I watch Hero TV, when I'm not training." He said. "Though I miss some things, like the battle against the ant man, I didn't even know that had happened until someone posted a video up, that was awesome." He said

"You really like other heroes don't you?"

"Well yes, I admire many heroes and I admit that I can be a bit of a fan boy at times. I looked up to them as a child and wished to be like them. Many of my classmates have several heroes that they admire, we were asked to do an essay for English class and I liked listening to all of them. Sometimes you learn a lot about a person from who they admire most, my favorite hero of all time is All Might. He's been my favorite hero since I was a child and I'm glad he's still my teacher, even though he's retired now from active duty."

"What's it like learning from All Might and your other teachers.

"Well Preset Mic and Midnight are the most easy going of our teachers. Eraserhead is definitely the strictest, he pushes us the hardest and All Might pushes us as well, to do better but in a different way. Ectoplasm makes sure we pay attention in mathematics, even though some of the class struggle in math and I have trouble sometimes as well. He makes it engaging and I've learned a lot about trajectories and applied force from his classes. I don't like letting any of my teachers down and I love learning from all of them. I don't know the other teachers as well as I know those that teach me every day, but I enjoy my lessons with them as well, when we run simulations, or are forced to fight our teachers."

"Does that happen often?"

"Usually about once every semester or so." Izuku replied. "Its one of the tests we need in order to move on, but even though some failed the first one, no one has failed one since and we've all gotten a lot stronger." He said and smiled brightly.

"You fight against Pro Heroes?"

"Yes, but they always fight at a level that we are capable of, the tests have become increasingly harder, as each of us improves. I like the challenge involved in simulation fighting best, it allows me to test my limits in a safe environment, while my classmates are doing the same. Though I'm not very fond of tests, I like the mock battle simulations we fight in, both watching and competing against my classmates." Izuku said.

"Do you do that often?"

"Yes it prepares us for fighting villains, but you already know that, many people have talked about battle simulations in the past. The entire sports festival is a series of mock battles, where each year competes." He said. "The nature of the simulations and mock battles we fight, are confidential, but I don't see the harm in admitting that I occasionally fight against my teachers, it has been done in the past after all."

"How do you know that?"

"Well I watched every previous interview, of those that had won the Sports Festivals in their year, some were more intense and interesting then others." He replied. "Some were emotional and moving, others still were funny and I decided what sort of tone I wanted to set for my own interview, as well as what sort of hero I wish to be." He said and smiled broadly. "You know that's the most asked question, why is that?"

"Because everyone wishes to know, how you intend to make a name for yourself."

"That's not as important to me as helping others honestly, I feel my actions will speak for themselves as far as my merchandise goes, but if I simply earn the government salary and do my best, I would be content. I feel too much emphasis has been placed upon fame and fortune in the hero world, where not enough is being put towards us doing our jobs. I'm strange though, most heroes are in it for the money and that's okay, I just don't think that your stats are as important, as if you are a good person and you do your job well." He said and smiled softly. "When people are counting on you to save them, its important that you do well and its important to trust others working alongside you. I feel that too often credit is assigned only to the one that makes the capture, rather than those that were also involved in capturing a villain. I dislike those that steal captures, when someone else could have done it safely to rise through the ranks." He added and the reporter stared at him. "I also dislike how often people hang back, waiting for a hero that is better equipped to take on a certain villain, I feel strongly that even if you aren't the best at fighting against someone, you should try your best and make adaptations to your costume so you can become better at fighting them."

"What sort of adaptations have you made?"

"You'll see all my adaptations eventually, but for now I want to hold some back from the public. After all I'm certain its not only heroes and civilians that watch the sports festival and I would hate to take away an advantage that would help me win that much faster, when every second counts in a fight. I'm going to constantly be working to get better at using the tech I do have and incorporate and phase out gear as necessary."

"Will you be using your rocket launchers again?" The reporter asked.

"Yes, they worked, it was my underestimating of what the force between my body and Ingenium's would do to the bones in his thighs that lead to Ingenium's injuries. I forgot to consider how him driving himself against my body would impact his thighs, when I was considering if I could hold him down or not. I know that I can do massive amounts of damage if I want to and I am careful with how I fight, but at the same time even I can come against something unexpected. The rocket launchers themselves are not to blame for my failing to calculate and estimate what would happen in the battle correctly." He said and the reporter nodded.

"Do you often misestimate what will happen in battles?"

"No, this is the first time I made such a mistake and I feel terrible about it." Izuku replied and sighed. "Ingenium is a close friend of mine and we talked together when I took him to Recovery Girl, he doesn't blame me for what happened and he knows it was an accident. Could we wrap up this interview soon, Ingenium decided to wait to be healed until after his own interview."

"You would cut your own interview short for him?"

"Of course, he is my friend and I care for him. I would do the same for any of my classmates and I believed that they would do the same for me until today."

"You said something about that earlier?"

"They didn't wake me for my match against Uravity and I'm still angry about it, I feel like when I needed them, they didn't do what I trusted them to do. I would never do anything like that to any of them, but I suppose they got wrapped up in themselves and didn't consider me. I know that can happen sometimes, but it will be a while before I trust them to the level I did before today again." Izuku said and the reporters stared at him and the others. "Maybe it wasn't deliberately malicious, but regardless, I'm still angry at them."

"I feel that you have a right to be, what do you plan to do going forward?"

"I will still work alongside them and I will attempt to deal with my anger and feeling of betrayal that I feel over what happened, it is all that I can do." Izuku replied. "You don't have to trust someone, or even like them to work alongside them, regardless of what happened between us they are still my friends, it will just be hard to trust them to the degree I once did again." He said and sighed. "It saddens me that they wouldn't consider waking me, when I would have gladly done the same for them, even if I had no chance of winning against them. I feel strongly that it would have been the honorable thing to do and that they made a mistake that nearly cost me dearly, which I will struggle to forgive. True forgiveness will take some time, I don't expect Ingenium, even though he says he doesn't blame me, to forgive him for coming up with a plan that resulted in him being injured. It is hard to truly forgive someone, but I don't like having anger in my heart, towards though I care about or even strangers."

"Is there anyone you won't ever forgive?"

"There is one hero, but it is a family matter and I feel its better that I don't get involved. They have been working harder to form a meaningful relationship with their child and I don't wish to get in the way of that. Even though I think the way in which they raised their child is wrong and unforgivable, it is not up to me to share family secrets or state openly who they are. Suffice it to say, I have no desire to work alongside them however, though I am close to their child." He said and smiled softly.

"One of your classmates?"

"A student at the school and that is all I will say about the matter, I feel that it is important to be honest, but it's also important to keep confidences as well. If I saw signs that my friend was being abused, I would have reported it, but as they weren't physically hurt and they developed a stronger bond with that parent, I saw no need to reveal how they were raised." He replied and shrugged. "I feel that you should move onto another line of questioning, as I am done talking about this topic and won't answer further questions about it."

"What sort of hero do you wish to be?"

"Someone that others trust and feel that they can rely upon. Someone that helps others feel safe and makes villains afraid to do their crimes. Someone who upholds the laws and serves with honor and integrity. Someone who saves the day with a smile on their face and laughs in the face of danger. I want others to see me and know everything will be alright, because if I won't save them, someone else will be able to and I want them to know that they will be safe when they see me. I want to protect the innocent, help those in need and fight alongside other heroes, assisting them in whatever capacity they need. I feel strongly that the focus should be on working together, rather than working alone. I'm not sure if I will join a team, or fight on my own. I don't currently have the funds to support making my own team, but I wouldn't be averse to joining someone else's team after graduation. I feel strongly that heroes should know each other's strengths and weaknesses and if possible the strengths and weaknesses of the villains they fight against as well. I will use whatever adaption I can think of, to help me get that much better, that much faster, that much more of an edge against my opponents and I will cherish those close to me. I wish to be honest and to that end, I will admit that I am solely attracted to men. That is the sort of hero I wish to become." Deku said and smiled putting his hands on his hips and tossing his hair back as he activated his quirk. "That is the sort of man I wish to be." He added and then turned as he saw that Tenya had passed out. He thought quickly wondering what he should do, before pressing his palms together and shooting water out of them. Tenya shot upright and looked around him in confusion, he was dripping wet and Deku deactivated his quirk, placing his hand gently on Tenya's shoulder. "Are you alright?" He whispered gently and was surprised when Tenya blushed.

"Yes I'm alright, you shouldn't worry about me, and I'll be fine." He added and Izuku smiled softly.

"I tried to go as fast as I could through my interview, but if you want to skip yours, no one would judge you for it."

"No I wish to stay for my interview, but perhaps I'll leave before Uravity and Ground Zero are interviewed." He replied and Izuku nodded.

"You know your limits better then me and I know you've been preparing." He added with a grin. "You'll do great." He then spoke at full volume. "I believe I'm done asking questions for the day, but you can interview Ingenium now."

"What was he whispering to you Ingenium?"

"He was assessing my well being, he did so in a way that was not embarrassing to me." Tenya replied. "I do not blame him for my injuries, it was as much my fault as his, if any blame could be assigned to such an accident. Neither one of us considered how my engines would hold up against his hold, I failed to consider that he would manage to knock me down entirely, as I am the fastest person in class by a large margin." He said and smiled softly. "I should learn by now not to underestimate Izuku." He added.

"Have you done that in the past?"

"Sometimes I have, particularly in first year, he always manages to do things no one would expect, he'll either be a great hero, or he'll be one of the ones that die young. I intend to ensure that he becomes a great hero, as he is my friend and I wish to assist him as much as possible. While he can be reckless when people are in danger, it's always to save those that need it and he has saved my life on several occasions. We have fought side by side and sometimes against one another, but I still consider him to be the best student in our class and the world needs someone like him in it. Although there will always be those that seek to stamp out the forces for good that exist in this world, I for one will stand against them and protect those that I care for to the best of my ability. Izuku is someone that constantly pushes himself that much harder and he grows each week in different ways. I find that I struggle to progress as he does, even though I too push myself beyond my limits. I believe that it is a difference of capability, I have a realizable quirk that I know how to use well, where as Deku's quirk can be highly unstable and react in strange ways in different situations, we have both adapted our training and fighting style to match our different skill sets. Mostly I have learned to expect the unexpected from my friend."

"Did you know he was gay?"

"No I didn't and it surprised me, I didn't know that he was, but I see no problem with a hero being gay, after all that would be hubris."

"Your gay as well?"

"Yes, I suspect at least a third of the class is, Shining has never tried to hide his sexuality from us. Where as I am more of a private individual and I feel that such matters should stay between me and the person I care for as much as possible. My family knows of my sexuality and they have always been supportive of me, stating that if I ever wish to have children, I can simply hire a surrogate with a compatible quirk and what matters most to them is my happiness. I feel that although great strides have been taken towards the acceptance of who others are, be it their sexuality or lack there of, but there will be a few people upset by the news that I don't desire women. To them I state that I must be myself and I cannot help who I love."

"Is there anyone in particular that you wish to have a relationship with?"

"That would be between me and that person. I am not currently involved in a relationship, considering the schedule I keep to stay on top of my training, it would be hard to find the time." He replied.

"And what is your training schedule?"

"I wake up every morning at four and lift weights for several hours, then I go to one of the training rooms and run through obstacle courses. I eat breakfast and go to classes, or my internship, after that I go to a dojo and practice several martial arts that I am learning currently. After that I run obstacle courses again, eat dinner and go to bed around ten." Tenya replied. "I mainly use the weekends to work on my assignments for classes, the teachers are understanding of our desire to train and those that train more are assigned weekly homework that they can complete on their schedule, while those that train less or procrastinate are given different assignments." He added. "The school works hard to support all its students after the middle of second year and helps us to get stronger and get ready for our debut, whatever that might mean."

"Do you feel that some students put in less work than others?"

"No we all train very hard and each work on getting stronger in our own ways. Admittedly some sleep more than others, or study more or less, or train more, or less. It really depends on the person, but I believe all my classmates have a strong work ethic and a desire to succeed and reach their goal of being heroes." Tenya replied and smiled at the reporters.

"Do you get along with everyone in your class?"

"No, there are some that my personality clashes with, I feel strongly that we should respect and honor our instructors, as well as our fellow students and some feel that I am too serious. That I do not as they say, "goof off enough..." I enjoy my leisure time, when I feel I need it, but I do not take it as often as some." He added and smiled softly. "Sometimes others are annoyed when they see someone working hard, when I was younger I thought everyone would work as hard as me and that caused some friction between me and several of my classmates. While I feel now is that what they do is up to them, as long as they do not get in the way of my studying and respect the dorm rules, we won't have issues."

"You have rules in your dorms?"

"Yes I drafted up a binder of dorm rules when we all moved into the dorms together, in order to establish peaceful cohabitation for the rest of our time at UA. Mostly it was about respecting quiet hours between nine and seven on weekdays and eleven and one on weekends, in addition to maintaining a clean living area and not picking fights with one another. Some found these rules to be more challenging than others, as some of my classmates are more explosive in nature. We can't all have easy going steady natures like Deku after all, but for now we are all living together and we need to ensure our safety and the safety of the building we call home."

"That sounds reasonable."

"He wanted to have us obey like four hundred rules at first! It was so annoying, you didn't mention that didn't you, when talking about dorm rules."

"Well we worked together Ground Zero to establish something that was fair to everyone, though I personally think that it was more appropriate to have the original rules intact, we compromised." Tenya said.

"No one would memorize those rules but you and Deku, maybe Momo, but who gives a shit if I leave a glass on the table? Honestly!" He said

"You are the one that has been scarring our beautiful school property, I suspected that was the case, you are lucky that I am not at full strength currently." Tenya said and Deku sighed.

"Tenya, it can be sanded down after we leave, its cheap furniture anyway and Eraserhead said that he was impressed by the level of cleanliness we've managed to keep and how he hasn't had to replace our furniture yet." Deku said gently. "It's Ground Zero's home for now too and he needs to feel comfortable in it, even if you are uncomfortable with how he acts in a living environment, which is no worse than most people our age." Izuku said with a slight laugh. "Not everyone enjoys keeping things clean to the level that you do and you need to relax, you don't want to hurt yourself further." He said and Tenya took several calming breaths. "Sorry about that he's on medication and so things are effecting them even more than they usually do. Perhaps we should stay away from our living environment." Izuku said with a charming smile.

"Have you always been so orderly, responsible and serious?" The reporter asked and Tenya smiled.

"It was the way I was raised, certain things were expected of us, regardless of if we wished to be Pro Heroes or not. We were expected to keep our rooms clean and respect our elders, I am naturally more serious than some of my brothers. Though I do enjoy having fun with friends and participating in their banter." He replied.

"Do you get to have fun with your friends often?"

"We take time once a week, to either watch a movie, or play board games. The entire class plays, or watches the movie together. There was one time where someone insisted that we play typical teen games and we agreed to never speak of what happened that night."

"A classmate was killed on New Years last year, was he not?"

"Yes, we all feel partially responsible for his death, he offered to buy alcohol and several of us had never gotten drunk before and wished to try it. It was stupid and reckless of us and I regret every day that I didn't try to stop him, I just wanted to enjoy the celebration with my class and none of us considered the danger that night. I feel that we won't ever forgive ourselves for what happened and it is another matter that we do not discuss." Tenya said.

"Do you or your other classmates often drink?"

"No that was the first and last time we attempted to get drunk, I believe that all of us were repulsed by the thought of drinking after that incident." Tenya replied. "Though some of us of are of age now, we still obtain, because we can't drink without thinking of that night." He added and Izuku laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, Tenya clasped his hand to his and smiled up at Deku.

"Are you the most serious one in your class?"

"I feel that those that were raised by Pro Heroes are more serious than our other classmates, in different ways. We were all taught lessons from a young age that other children do not learn. I learned to spot if someone was acting strangely by the age of five and inform someone older about their behavior. Luckily I never had to put that training to use, as I spent much of my childhood between my family home and Somei Academy." He replied and smiled. "I knew both Shouto and Creati before attending UA, we grew up in similar circles and attended similar parties as children. I was closer to Creati than Shouto as a child, as he can sometimes be difficult to get to know."

"Was Izuku referring to you, when he stated one of his classmates was being abused by their hero parents?"

"No my family never abused me, they were careful to train me at the level I was ready for and I always felt safe, loved and cared for. I don't know why you are asking me such questions, nor do I know why Deku even mentioned it in his interview." He stated. "How dare you imply that my family abused me?" He demanded.

"It wasn't Ingenium I was talking about." Izuku added and sighed.

"It was me." Todoroki strode forward from the stadium doors and smiled at Izuku. "Thank you for keeping it secret as long as you did, I wasn't ready to speak about my history with my father, when I told you. I am now however and if you wish to interview me about my family after you speak with the others, I will gladly state what happened. I feel that now is a good time to come forward." He added. "However I do not want to detract from the other's interviews, by stating my own problems with my Father, problems by the way that are in the past. He is a hard man but he has been trying to change and become more approachable towards me and my siblings." He said and sighed. "However I will give an interview only after you interview my classmates." He added.

"Did you know about Shouto's father abusing him?"

"I didn't know and I don't know the nature of the abuse, I cannot comment on something I don't know about. I know that when I first met Shouto, he was very angry at his father and hated him, their relationship has since improved and Endeavor has made strides towards being a better parent to his children and being more involved in their lives. I don't know more than that, as these are family matters and its up to Shouto and Endeavor to discuss them."

"Are you close to Shouto?"

"I consider him to be a close friend, though we disagree at times, I trust him to watch my back and I hope he trusts me as well." Shouto replied and smiled at the reporters. "I enjoy his company and his friendship and it saddens me that he had a hard childhood, though I do not know the details."

"Would you have remained silent as Deku chose to do, or would you have informed the media, had you known?"

"I would have most likely talked to one of my teachers about it at least, but it seemed to have worked out alright, so maybe Deku made the right call by keeping his silence, until he felt he needed to speak out." Tenya said. "As to why he chose today, it's beyond me."

"Todoroki asked me to tell his secret, if he didn't place in the festival." Izuku replied and sighed. "He thought that it needed to be widely known, because of reasons that I feel its better that he tell you. As to why I didn't tell anyone else, it didn't seem like he was currently being hurt and he asked me not to. If I had seen signs that his father had hurt him, I would have spoken about it much sooner than I did."

"Back to Tenya, what do you plan to do after graduation, do you plan to work for your brothers for a while, or do you plan to assemble your own hero team, as your brother did?"

"I will be taking over my brother's old team, which are currently working alongside my other family members, however I might also wish to work with other members of my class, if they would like to be part of a team with me. I have not considered the logistics yet, but I have been training alongside my brother's old team and my brothers when I go back to the family compound. I have been interning under other heroes, because they suggested that I learn other styles of fighting and the ways other heroes do their jobs, before establishing my own style." He said.

"As is often the case with those that come from a legacy of heroes, how do you seek to uphold the family legacy?"

"By being the best hero I can be and doing my best to help others." Tenya replied. "I feel strongly that I can be a credit to my family and be myself as well."

"That is true, are you set on taking up the Ingenium name, despite its history?"

"I wish to take up my brother's name and work in his stead, to honor his legacy." Tenya replied. "Yes I am set upon taking up the hero name Ingenium." He said.

"Don't you feel it would be better to have your own name, than to take on the history associated with your brother's name?"

"No, I am proud of my brother and what he accomplished as a hero, what he continues to accomplish even though he's now retired, he still assists and advises us to the best of his ability. I have always looked up to my eldest brother and I am honored to take up his name after graduation."

"What sort of hero do you wish to be?"

"I wish to be someone that is responsible and respectable, I wish to stop those that would harm others and assure citizens that they are safe, because I am protecting them. I wish to serve my country with honor and dignity and I wish to be someone others can count on. I wish to respect our laws and uphold them. I wish to honor my family legacy, while making my own way as a hero. I wish to fight alongside the people I trust and those that trust me. I want to someone that is worthy of the name hero. I want to be a role model for children to look up to and someone that helps them feel safe at night, as my own family did when I was small. Though not everyone has the fortune to grow up alongside heroes, I would hope all children grow up feeling safe because we are doing our jobs and protecting them. I want to be someone that always tries to do the right thing, even though I will make mistakes upon occasion, I will always admit to when I make an error in judgment. I intend to be worthy of my hero name and my family legacy." He stated, Izuku helped him off the stage a moment later.

"I think I could carry you, would you prefer to use the wheel chair?"

"I don't know what would hurt more, but I like the idea of you carrying me." Tenya said and Izuku nodded, he powered up and gently took Tenya into his arms, before using his anti gravity boots and his rocket launchers, he knew that he could control them enough to ensure that both he and Tenya were safe. He stopped the rocket launchers, slowing them down, before disengaging the anti gravity boots and walking to where Recovery Girl was.

"Alright, lets heal some of the damage, I can't heal all of it in one day, you don't have enough stamina for that, you will need to come back tomorrow and the day after and to stay off your feet for the next two days at least, no training for the next week."

"Yes Mam."

"I'm serious Iida."

"I know Mam, I will follow your orders, but may I go to classes?"

"You can't participate in active assignments but you may go to class if your feeling up to it, if you start to feel any pain, you are to go and rest."

"Yes Mam." Iida said and Recovery Girl nodded.

"See that he is taken care of Izuku." She added and Izuku nodded, she healed him and sighed after she stripped him to his boxers and wrapped a bandage around his hips, she then pulled his pants back on. "There's nothing more that I can do, today, but I think he would be more comfortable resting in the dorms..." She trailed off as the Iida family burst through the exam area and all glared at Izuku.

"What you did was reckless and dangerous, you used equipment that you didn't have prior knowledge of." Someone stated.

"No actually, I've been practicing with this gear for several months and I know how to use it reliably well, I miscalculated the degree to which Iida using his quirk at full strength would impact both of us, while I was attempting to hold him down. I thought of if I could hold him down, not of what the result would be to his thighs, which were essentially ground against mine. Do to the nature of my quirk I was lucky in that I was uninjured besides some bruising, now is not the time or place to dress me down, if you wish to yell at me for how my actions caused Iida injury I will understand, but he needs to rest and I need to take him back to the dorms, so he can be comfortable. After that you can yell at me and him, once he awakens for our mistake if you so desire. For now however, his well being is more important than your anger towards me." He added, before picking up Tenya gently in his arms and setting off for the dorms. People stared and pointed and he smiled, as he went to his dorm and disengaged his hero tech. He managed to use Tenya's thumb to open the door and use Tenya's thumb again to open the door to his room. He then set Tenya down on top of his bed and took off Tenya's glasses, setting them on the bedside table.

He laughed at the sight of Tenya's windswept hair, before gently taking off Tenya's shoes. He also removed the blazer that Tenya wore and decided that although the soft pants could stay on, the button down shirt needed to go. He removed it and found a soft pajama shirt in Tenya's drawer, he dressed him in it, before settling himself in a chair. The phone on Tenya's dresser rang and Izuku sighed as he answered it.

"You need to let us in Deku." Someone said.

"I will be there shortly." Izuku said and hung up, he put the shirt and blazer in Tenya's hamper, before he left Tenya's door open and opened the main door to the dorms, he walked back to Tenya's room and settled himself down in Tenya's chair, while Tenya's family filled the room and glared down at him.

"You changed his clothing why?"

"Because the blazer and shirts we wear aren't comfortable for sleeping in." Izuku replied. "I should know I've fallen asleep in my uniform before after all." He added and looked uncomfortable.

"I know what you mean, UA uniforms aren't exactly comfortable." Someone said.

"Tatsuya!" Someone barked. "You shouldn't forgive this boy so easily."

"Why not, when Tenya has forgiven him?" Tatsuya said and smiled. "Not to mention how he has a..." Someone else tackled him and he fell to the floor cursing.

"Wha'?" Tenya said from the bed, starting to move, before Izuku moved to his feet and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Your safe Tenya, your brothers are having a brawl on your floor for some reason, or at least I think they are your brothers. Its Tatsuya and someone else."

"Tatsuo, they always fight." Tenya murmured, his eyes slipping closed again. "My family is here?"

"You should be resting, not worrying about them." Izuku said gently. "Or me, I'm sure we'll work everything out." He added and had to activate his anti gravity boots when Tatsuo and Tatsuya started rolling towards the bed. "Go outside!" Izuku demanded. "Either that or stop fighting, Tenya doesn't need to be jostled by you two fighting right now." He added sternly and Tenya burst out laughing.

"You don't do stern very well ..."

"Call me Izuku, or Deku." He said gently. "You should be sleeping and not talking to me. Why do I need to be stern, when my class has you?" He added and Tenya laughed again.

"You are so pretty, I love your hair, its so pretty, pretty hair and pretty eyes and your such a good person." He said and Izuku blushed.

"You are totally out of it, you really should get some sleep, I know what its like to fight against the need to sleep after a healing and I don't even remember what I said." Izuku said with a laugh. "Or what was so important that I stayed awake, you are loopy." He added.

"I love you, will you date me?"

"I'll consider it if you ask when you aren't exhausted." Izuku replied. "Right now you could be feeling a lot of things, thanks to the pain pills you've been taking and the healing you just put your body through. I won't agree unless you ask me when you regain your senses, but I'll ask you then."

"You will?" Tenya asked and Izuku smiled.

"Sure, I can't say I haven't thought about dating you and if you want to to..." He trailed off and blushed. "Anyway, that's something we can talk about once you get better and your family isn't here." He added and Tenya laughed.

"They already know I love you." Tenya said. "I'm not very good at hiding who I love, from the people I also love." He said and Izuku blushed.

"Iida I don't feel comfortable talking about this right now, you aren't yourself."

"You are correct, I would never tell you of my feelings otherwise, yet I did and you are not going to respond?" He demanded and tears filled his eyes. "Don't you even care about me, at least a little?" He demanded.

"I do I care about you a lot, I've just never considered dating you. I've always been so busy and you've always been so busy and I don't want to talk about this in front of your family, but I don't want to make you cry either. I couldn't bare it if you..." Izuku trailed off and started sobbing, Tenya tried to put an arm on his shoulder but missed entirely. He grasped Tenya's arm to him. "I-I'm so sa sa sorry I-iida." He said.

"You can call me by my first name, you can call me Tenya, I'd like that even if I don't..." He trailed off his eyes closing again.

"Ya you can ca call me Izuku." Izuku managed to get out and continued to sob, as he held Tenya's hand in his, he had to get himself under control. Tenya needed to rest and Izuku wasn't helping him sleep with his sobbing, but he couldn't stop. A hand came against his shoulders and he turned embracing whoever had touched, desperate to be held in that moment. He'd never meant any harm to come to any of his classmates, but then he'd hurt Tenya, Tenya who was if nothing else one of his closest friends. Then Tenya had confessed how he cared for Izuku and his entire family had yelled at him for injuring Tenya and it was all too much. He continued to sob.

"What did you do to Izuku!" Shouto demanded from the open door, everyone stared at him except Izuku who continued to sob.

"We simply stated our displeasure at him injuring Tenya." Someone stated.

"When he was already beating himself up about it, more than you ever could?" Shouto demanded, before striding up to Izuku and gently lying an hand on him. "I know you need to stay here, I'd need to stay here if I hurt one of my classmates too, but you don't need to stay with them. They are guests here and their being here is a privilege not a right. If you want me to get security to kick them out..."

"Na no." Izuku managed before he continued to sob.

"You always get like this, after anyone gets hurt, it's both annoying and endearing, have you eaten anything since breakfast? you know how you need to eat after a match." He said and Izuku shook his head. "I'll get you something from the cafeteria." He said and Izuku clasped onto his arm sobbing as he hugged Shouto. Shouto stiffened. "Um there there, where's Kirishima and Uraraka when you need them. Look I'm terrible at cheering others up, but your being upset isn't helping Tenya and it isn't helping you so stop it. Stop crying." Shouto said and found he couldn't relax, he liked it when people hugged him, but his father had raised him to feel uncomfortable feeling emotion. Anger he could handle, but things like sadness and that strange warm feeling he got sometimes around his family... No he couldn't handle this very well at all. So he thought of what his sister would do and pulled Izuku to the chair and held him in his arms, fingers lightly stroking the other boy's hair. "It will be alright, it will all be alright." He repeated over and over until Izuku stopped sobbing and started snoring and mumbling under his breath.

"You care for this boy as much as my son does don't you, you love him." Tena's Father demanded.

"What business is it of yours who I care for?" Shouto returned and they stared at him in shock. "You don't know me Sir, do not address me as though we have any familiarity with one another. Why should I tell you anything."

"Because you might be a rival for my son's affections, don't I deserve to know?" Tenya's Father demanded.

"That's what I don't like about Pro Heroes, they think they can demand anything they want, when it suits them. Most of the time they can't, but you don't have the right to demand me to tell you how I feel about anyone, or anything." Shouto said and Tenya's Father stared at the boy.

"I am sorry I should have remembered who I was addressing, I got caught up in the heat of the moment."

"What would my family have to do with anything?" Shouto demanded before remembering the breathing techniques Aizawa had taught them, in through his nose, out through his mouth, he didn't want to attack the Iidas, he didn't want to harm anyone. He was not comfortable with this, but his discomfort would pass, in through the nose, out through the mouth.

"No one I have ever known in your family has been comfortable talking about their feelings. It can happen sometimes within Japanese families, yours is not the only one. Others are more straight forward in their affections and I feel that being honest about your feelings for someone is the best policy at times." He said and smiled gently. "I forgot that you wouldn't only be uncomfortable discussing this, but even the mention of it would make you feel defensive. All I can say is that it has been a trying day and I have not responded well to my son being injured."

"I don't think anyone has, the others said it was better to leave you alone, but I had to make sure they both were alright." Shouto said and suddenly his eyes filled with tears and he dashed them away angrily, why were his emotions all over the place.

"Well they are fine, as you can see, why don't you leave now and we'll tend to Tenya and make sure Izuku gets something to eat, once he wakes up."

"I don't know you, but Tenya is...a good man and so you can't be all bad. I still don't feel comfortable leaving Izuku with you though." He added and frowned as Izuku whimpered in his sleep, mumbling something under his breath. Shouto knew what that was like, he had his own nightmares nightly after all, but he couldn't stand Izuku having them. He gently shook Izuku awake and stopped a clumsy fist from hitting his face. Izuku sobbed and clung to him. "Its alright whatever you were dreaming about, isn't happening right now." He told Izuku gently. Izuku then blushed and flailed wildly trying to get off Shouto and winding up falling from his lap onto the floor.

He cursed and rubbed his head, before curling himself up into a ball. "Izuku?" Inko called gently as Izuku cried both embarrassed and upset about what had happened as his dream "What have you done to my son?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Inko demanded and was there in an instant wrapping her arms around Izuku. "Izuku sweetheart its alright, tell me what happened."

"I think he's just overwhelmed by the stress of everything, I've been stressed lately too mam." Shouto said and looked decidedly uncomfortable. "It's just everything and I don't think he's eaten since this morning, if he even ate then. We were all nervous." He added.

"The final year is hard on many people, it gets harder after you go Pro." Tensei said. "We were not easy on him either, we were concerned for my brother, but we didn't think of how he might have been feeling. For that I apologize, we didn't consider how it must have felt for him to accidentally injure someone he cares for and we were not kind."

"I jumped to conclusions as well." Inko said softly. "Izuku sweetheart, its alright, I'm here, we can watch All Might videos together, like when you were little." She added. "I understand that you want to stay with your friend, but maybe its better to let his family care for him."

"Na no, its all my fault." Izuku wailed and she sighed.

"You were saying a minute ago that Tenya made a miscalculation as well, it isn't your fault Izuku and we shouldn't have been so eager to blame you. We know things happen that you can't predict when you are fighting someone and yet we automatically assumed that you were at fault." Tensei said and sighed. "We didn't wish to consider that Tenya had made an error in judgment as well." He added softly. "Its not your fault and you've been working yourself too hard, something like this was bound to happen eventually with the sort of training schedule you have been putting yourself through. I will have a talk with my brother as well, once he recovers, you shouldn't be working as hard as you are. If you continue to do work with that sort of training schedule, you can suffer burn out, or worse." He added and Izuku continued to cry, a moment later Uraraka appeared.

"Izuku, here we got you some katsudon." She said and smiled gently at him. "I know you want to spend time with Iida right now, but you need to eat too." She said and handed him the bowl of Katsudon. Izuku stared at it a moment, dully before he started to eat.

"I'm sorry Uraraka." He said.

"You won fairly and squarely, I might have wanted our battle to go on longer than it did, but the tactics you used against me were very effective. You managed to incapacitate me without leaving a scratch on me and no one else was able to do that." She said and smiled. "You came up with a strategy for each of us, that was at least in theory well planned out, did you do that for our entire year?" She asked and Izuku nodded, she smiled. "That's impressive Izuku, very impressive. You shouldn't feel upset with yourself, or torture yourself because you made a mistake. We have to learn from our mistakes, that's how we grow as heroes." She said gently as Izuku ate his katsudon. She sat on the floor next to him and smiled. "I'm glad you are my friend Izuku, its understandable that you feel upset because you hurt someone you care about. I'd be upset too, luckily I didn't hurt Asuy all that badly when I won against her in our match, but it could have been different. Its hardest to face those you care about and force yourself to fight them." She added.

"Yet sometimes you have to, sometimes there is no other choice." Tensei said. "Sometimes heroes can become villains, or can have their minds taken over by quirks, or any number of other things that will force you to fight people you care about. When that happens you need to think of the quickest way to knock out, or immobilize the person you are fighting against." He said and sighed. "That's really the whole reason for the Sports Festival, to pit each department against one another and determine who's stronger. However it is also used to get young heroes in training used to fighting against their friends and allies, in case the worst ever was to happen."

Izuku finished his bowl of katsudon. "Thank you Uraraka, I think I'm going to go to the cafeteria now, eating made me realize how hungry I was." He said and everyone laughed as he wiped at his eyes. "Do you want me to bring you something back?"

"We'll go in shifts, enjoy your meal." Tensei said and smiled at Izuku who stood and smiled at his Mom.

"Do you want to go too Mom?" He asked and she smiled softly.

"Of course, I'd love to go and you have to introduce me to all your friends." Inko said.

"This is Todoroki and this is Uraraka, they are some of my closest friends." Izuku said and smiled softly. "This is my mother."

"Its nice to meet you mam." Uraraka said and smiled softly.

"Its nice to meet you." Shouto repeated looking slightly uncomfortable. "After you get back, can I talk to you alone?"

"Of course." Izuku said and smiled, he picked up the bowl with one hand and took Inko's hand in the other.

"Your hands have gotten so big and you've put on so much muscle Izuku." Inko said and smiled. "I bet you could lift me one handed now, without using your quirk."

"I haven't tried to pick anyone up, without using my quirk." Izuku said and smiled. "Though I could try if you liked." He added and Inko laughed, before she stood on tiptoes and ruffled his hair.

"You've also grown so much, since the school let us use one of their safe houses last Christmas." She said and Izuku laughed.

"I'm nearly as tall as Yagi now." He said.

"Mutation quirks are strange, but your father always was tall." She said.

"His quirk is a mutation?" Tensei asked and she nodded.

"No one in our family has been this tall before Izuku, or had strength augmentation like he does." Inko said and smiled softly. "I can levitate small objects, nothing as large as Uraraka manages, but anything smaller than say a beach ball and Izuku's Dad can breathe fire."

"Your Dad breathes fire?" Todoroki asked and Izuku nodded.

"He works for a company in America and has since I was a baby." Izuku replied. "Sometimes he comes back to visit, but its hard."

"He came at Christmas so I had both my men together again." Inko said and smiled at Izuku. "We never need to find the lighter when he's around." She added with a laugh.

"When I was really little, he was my dragon." Izuku said and smiled and Inko laughed.

"I still have that costume, you loved to play dragon and knight when you were a child." Inko said. "Even then you were my brave hero." She said and Izuku blushed.

"Mom!" He protested and she grinned.

"Its a mother's right to embarrass their children, around their friends." She said. "I'm not letting you off the hook that easily, just because you couldn't bring them over to our house, because of security concerns." She added.

"All parents can be embarrassing, mine couldn't afford to go to the Sports Festival this year." Uraraka said. "So you don't get to meet them, but they and my siblings are coming to graduation and my little brother might go to UA too in a couple of years, he makes things heavy." She added.

"I pity your mother." Inko said and Uraraka laughed.

"I think we made her go prematurely grey. I have four brothers and sisters, I'm the oldest." Uraraka said.

"Izuku is an only child." Inko said and smiled at Izuku. "Now lets go get you something to eat, I want to see the cafeteria, I've never been on campus before." She said.

"I want to stay close to Iida Mom, I feel responsible."

"Then give me a quick tour and I can see where you have been going to school. I think the Iidas would like some time alone with their son anyway." She added.

"Indeed, we would, please show your mother the facilities, it is not as though much will change here." Tensei said and smiled at Izuku. "Sometimes you need to get away for a bit, in order to be there for the person you care about when they need you to be." Tensei added. "You are usually the most injured out of all your classmates, so I know you do not have much experience with being around others when you are not injured yourself. You need to take care of yourself and enjoy time with your Mother, family bonding time is important." He said.

Izuku look torn, but his Mom grabbed his hand and pulled in that insistent way of hers and he followed her. "Come on Izuku I want to see everything!" She said and Uraraka and Shouto stared after her. She dragged him to the common room and everyone stared at him. "We're going to get something to eat at the cafeteria, but then my son is going to introduce me to all of you." She said and smiled. "I am looking forward to meeting all of Izuku's classmates. Come on Izuku, you need to eat and I'm hungry too." She said and then she was off tugging Izuku behind her as they went to the cafeteria.

She stared at the amount of food Izuku piled on his tray, as she bought a meal of fish green beans and potatoes for herself. "Wow Izuku, I thought that was just because it was the holidays, but do you need to eat like this all the time?" She asked and he nodded.

"I burn energy with my quirk, which makes me hungry." He said and they sat down at a table, he ate steadily and smiled at his Mom.

"I came to the festival with Mitsukui, she's still trying to get clearance too, I'm glad they let me in because you seemed like you needed me." She said gently. "So how's training and your classes, I know you can't tell me everything, but I want to know how you've been doing?"

"Good, classes have been getting progressively harder, everyone is being challenged by them. I actually had to explain about internships to some younger students, they were surprised that I knew their quirks." Izuku said with a laugh and ran his hand through his hair. Inko laughed as well and subconsciously did the same gesture.

"Well not everyone loves heroes and quirks as much as you do Izuku, I learned a lot from you, over the years." She said and smiled at him. "You are so strong and you've always been my little hero."

"Mom!" Izuku complained and looked around the cafeteria and Inko laughed, before reaching forward and ruffling his hair.

"Wow she looks just like him, look Aizawa." Hizashi said and Izuku stared at his teachers, Aizawa looked severely unimpressed.

"Introduce me to your teachers!" Inko demanded and Izuku stood up, going over to his teachers and bowing.

"Aizawa Sensei, Hizashi Sensei this is my mother Inko Midoria." He said and Inko smiled brightly.

"I like your hair, how do you style it?" She asked Preset Mic who stared at her. "Is it a mutation or is it styled?"

"I style it." Hizashi replied and she smiled at him.

"You should try styling your hair like that, but I guess it naturally stands up on end when you use your quirk Izuku." She said and Izuku blushed. "Its nice to finally meet you, I just always wondered about your hair. Izuku has told me so many stories about you."

"Good things I hope." Hizashi said as Aizawa blinked at Inko.

"Yes, he loves his teachers and he's gotten so much better at English, since you started teaching him."

"Mom!" Izuku protested.

"Thank you, I enjoy teaching my students, I'm glad that Midoria enjoys his lessons."

"Yes! He taught us all English Christmas carols over the holidays last year!" She said and laughed. "My husband speaks fluent English, but I never learned so both of them were singing and I had no idea what we were singing, but it was fun."

"I like to sing as well." Hizashi said and smiled. "Though I'm not as good at singing, I love music."

"I like music too, I listen to music sometimes, when I clean around the house. You haven't spoken at all have you, am I overwhelming you?" She asked Aizawa concerned. "I know I have a tendency to talk really fast when I get excited sometimes." She said and smiled at him. "Izuku has told me so many stories about you, did you really threaten to expel a student on the first day?"

"Of course, sometimes I have to expel an entire class, when they aren't prepared for the reality of hero work. Izuku's year is a very strong one." He said and smiled. "They are also not unintelligent unlike some of my students, that somehow manage to pass the entrance exam and then can't string two sentences together." He added and Preset Mic laughed.

"Come now, they are smarter than that, but I agree that all of Izuku's class have been excellent students and I'll miss them when they graduate, come back to visit us won't you?"

"Of course, I'll come back, maybe during the second year gala sometime, that was fun."

"Only you would think that was fun, all the rest of your class was freaking out, but you started talking with Hawks and seriously shook him up." Preset Mic said and laughed. "I see where you get it from, after all being raised by such a lovely woman, how couldn't you pick up some of her qualities." He added and Inko smiled.

"Thank you, I did my best to raise Izuku right and I'm proud of the man he's become." She said and smiled softly. "Though he'll always be my little boy." She said and Izuku blushed. "I wouldn't want to interrupt your meal." She added.

"We can eat with you, Aizawa hates meeting the parents of our students, but I always enjoy it." Preset Mic teased Aizawa.

"It can be very annoying, I'd much rather be home with a book, but every year I have to go to the Sports Festival, because the Principal made it mandatory."

"I think you're the reason why the Principal made it mandatory." Preset Mic said and Aizawa let out a long suffering sigh.

"He's too cleaver by far and he's written it in the bylines that I can't use my quirk on him, when he annoys me."

"Yes because a giant mouse was so much fun to deal with and it was even more fun once you gave him his quirk back. I thought I was the loudest person on campus, but it turns out I was wrong." Yamada said and Aizawa pinched his eyebrows.

"I thought we agreed never to mention that incident in front of the students, I was drunk Yamada." He said pointedly and Inko laughed.

"Wait so you seriously took away an intelligence quirk? What happened?"

"We don't talk about it, ever." Aizawa stated and glared at Yamada. "Yamada sometimes forgets to watch what he says."

"Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful." Yamada said and Aizawa sighed again. "You should go eat, I don't want your food to get cold and you did well in the Sports Festival Izuku, you couldn't have known that each other's quirks would interact like that. I didn't know or else I would have called a halt to the match, once you tackled him. Its not your fault Iida got hurt and I don't want you to blame yourself for it." Yamada said gently. "We take the safety of our students seriously and on this occasion we failed both of you."

"Its not your fault either." Izuku said softly and Yamada nodded.

"I have to make sure Aizawa eats, he gets bitchy when he's hungry."

"Yamada!" Aizawa protested.

"Its true."

"Then is he always hungry?" Inko asked.

"Mom!" Izuku said and turned bright red. "You can't just say that about my teacher."

"Why not, I'm aware of what most of my students think of me. I assure you I have been called much worse, at least she was upfront about it, I prefer that to the snide comments others make behind my back. I assure you that I am used to it, I have been as I am, for my entire life and it puts most people off. However if I changed in order to please others, I would not be true to myself." Aizawa said and sighed. "It seems that your mother is much like All Might, you and Yamada in that she says things before she thinks them through at times. I assure you that I didn't take offense, though I must wonder what you have been telling her?"

"I haven't told her much actually, she asked about my teachers and I told her about some moments I shared with you. Things that I felt weren't confidential and it was alright for my Mom to know." Izuku added and smiled at his Mom.

"Thank you for protecting my son, I should not have teased you without knowing you, I apologize."

"I'm quite used to others teasing me and it didn't seem to be malicious in nature." Aizawa replied and attempted to smile, it felt slightly unsettling to Izuku who was used to his teacher frowning at him. Inko smiled though in return and didn't seem to see how hard Aizawa was trying to set her at ease.

"You can join us if you like, once you get your food." Inko offered.

"I'd love that, I want to know all about what Midoria was like as a baby." Yamada said and Izuku blushed bright red.

"I have pictures on my phone, he was the cutest little boy." She said and smiled.

"Mom I'm sure they have better things to do, than look at my baby pictures." Izuku said.

"Nonsense, I like looking at baby pictures of my students, I keep suggesting that we add baby pictures of our students to graduation, but everyone shoots me down."

"Because that idea is idiotic." Aizawa said.

"But SHOouta, other high schools do it." Yamada said and Aizawa sighed.

"I don't know how we became friends, you're impossible."

"Ah but you love..." Yamada trailed off and looked around him frantically.

"You are drawing attention!" Aizawa hissed and Izuku stared at them in shock, before he decided to not say anything, luckily his Mom was wise enough not to say anything either.

"Well how about I show you pictures of my little Izuku and there's some of Katsuki as a child too, they were best friends as babies."

"What no way, let me see, let me see the cuteness!" Yamada demanded and Inko laughed, before opening an album and handing Yamada her phone, he laughed. "Katsuki hasn't changed at all, he still has that expression when he's angry." He said and started scrolling through the pictures. "You were an All Might fan Midoria, that explains a lot."

"He pretended to be All Might when he was a little boy." Inko said and smiled. "It was adorable." She said and Izuku felt himself blushing again, he resigned himself to embarrassment.

"Aww, look he dressed up as me, that's so cute." Yamada said and Izuku felt himself get even more embarassed, he had been wearing a cardboard version of Preset Mic's speakers, his father's leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up, black pants and a red belt, he had gone as Preset Mic for Halloween when he was eight. He needed to burn that photo and suddenly he wished he had Shouto's quirk instead of the one All Might had given him.

"And this is why we don't do baby photographs." Aizawa said noting Izuku's embarassement.

"But he's so cute, what does he have to be embarassed about, it's adorable." Yamada said and Izuku groaned. "Can I have a copy?"

"Of course." Inko said and smiled at Yamada. "I had to convince him to go as someone other than All Might."

"I went as Grand Torino one year for Halloween when I was a boy." Yamada said and laughed. "You have nothing to be embarassed by, I see it as a complement." He added.

"But I know you now and..." Izuku groaned and covered his face. "Its just so embarassing."

"I'm sorry Izuku, I didn't think that this would embarrass you." Inko said.

"Teenagers, don't take it personally mam." Aizawa said and shook his head.

"Is it alright if I finish looking through the phone?" Yamada asked and Izuku nodded, he supposed there weren't any more horribly embarassing pictures of him. "Wow you really filled out when you were thirteen." Yamada said and Inko smiled.

"He decided to get in shape and his quirk activated then, before that he couldn't use it at all and we thought he was quirkless as a child."

"What really?" Yamada asked. "Well that explains a lot, I wish that my body protected me when I was a kid, I've heard of it happening, sometimes kids aren't prepared for their quirks until later in life. I lost all my hearing by age seven, thanks to my quirk, but I have hearing aids and I can feel the base real good. When my hearing aids are out, I can't hear anything though."

"I didn't know you were deaf." Izuku said.

"I don't like it widely known, but yes, I am, I use sign language to commutate with other heroes at times and it's very handy for using my quirk." Yamada said and smiled. "Those ways I can signal to them and most of the time the villains don't understand what I'm saying." He added.

"That's pretty cool, I'm sure it has a lot of other applications as well, why isn't it taught at school?"

"Because you're busy enough as it is kiddo, what with interning every other week and classes, on top of your training regimen, there isn't enough hours in the day." Yamada replied and Izuku nodded.

"I'll go get some food while you talk." Aizawa offered and Yamada nodded.

"Thanks Shouta." He said and sat down across from Inko and Izuku. "So how did you like the Sports Festival? Is this your first time going?"

"I went last year too, I like watching Izuku and his classmates compete and I liked watching the younger years too." She said and smiled. "Though I watched them on TV, I've watched the Sports Festival for years, I remember when you competed actually."

"You do?" Yamada asked. "My last festival was thirteen years ago."

"I know, I tape them, Izuku loved watching them as a child." She said. "At eight he started making notebooks, I thought it was cute, but he was really serious about it and he told me that he needed to analyze heroes when they were in high school to get a better understanding of their quirks."

"Really, you saw the Sports Festival the years I went to school?" Yamada asked and Izuku nodded.

"I watched it again summer before last and it was fun to watch, even though I knew what happened."

"Aizawa beat me in first year to win the Sports Festival, do you have that one?" Yamada asked and Aizawa groaned.

"Yes, Aizawa sensei has gotten a lot better at using his capture tape and you have gotten a lot better at hand to hand combat. Then again it's been seventeen years."

"Now your making me feels old." Yamada joked. "Could I have a copy, we don't let video of the sports festival go up on herotube and I'd like to see that fight again."

"Of course, I could actually just send it to your email, I digitized everything last Christmas, as a Christmas present for Izuku." She said and smiled. "He wanted to see the old festival tapes again and I thought it would be easier than sending him boxes of DVDs." She said and smiled.

"You have them digitized?" Yamada asked and she nodded.

"Of course, I can pull it up for you, if you like." She said and Yamada eagerly thrust her phone back at her, a moment later he was laughing at a video of himself at the Sports Festival.

"So you have every festival recorded?" He asked after the fight finished

"I think back to when All Might was in High School, I started recording them then." Inko said and smiled softly. "I've always loved watching heroes fight and when my son was born, we used to watch videos of hero battles together." She said.

"You are very similar in a lot of ways." Yamada said and Inko smiled.

"All Might said something similar when he met me, I am his mother after all, I would think we would have some things in common." She added, as Izuku started eating again. "He was very sweet and slightly awkward, but then again its not every day that a hero approaches you and asks for permission to take your son for the summer, in order to do some secret training in the mountains. It was clear that Izuku wanted to go so badly, so how could I say no."

"All Might took you into the mountains?"

"It was to learn how to knock down trees and divert rivers, he'd already retired so he told me what to do and I did it, luckily I didn't have to change the course of a tree I felled very often, its easier to knock them down, then to drag them away." He said and smiled. "He also taught me about how to safely dig tunnels, he had a strength augmentation quirk too and although mine works differently than his did, he could give me some pointers that were very helpful."

"Are you thinking of going into disaster work?" Aizawa asked and Izuku shook his head.

"I want to fight villains, however if I'm in the area and can be of use, I want to help those that need it, so I'm training in the basics at least. That way if there's anything that needs a strength augmentation quirk, I can be of help." He said and smiled. "I feel that although I want to specialize in villain capture, that I should know something of disaster work, as sometimes I might be caught in the middle of a disaster or something, while fighting a villain." He said and both his teachers nodded.

"That makes sense, I've helped with disaster work before, though Shouta is best suited for doing villain capture." Yamada said.

"I'll go get our food, I know how much you like to talk." Aizawa teased.

"What you did today took courage, the courage to openly admit to your sexuality is hard. It continues to get better, but there are still a few holdouts that will hate you for it."

"I think its better to be honest, then to have it come out, or they're to be rumors about me." Izuku replied. "Getting it all out in the open now is easier."

"Several of your classmates seem to feel the same way, Shouto stated that he was gay as well." Yamada said and chuckled. "There you go inspiring others again." He added and Izuku blushed.

"I'm just myself."

"That's part of what's so inspiring, you're actually someone who cares deeply for others, even strangers and is very loyal to his friends and is very talented at hero work. Don't be surprised if you're signed by some major merchandise companies within the year." He said and Izuku blushed, looking slightly uncomfortable. "You're so earnest and you get flustered so easily, I've really enjoyed teaching you and I'll miss having you in my classes." He added with a smile.

"Thank you." Izuku said and smiled back at him. "Though we have over half a year left together." He added and Yamada laughed.

"You won't get rid of me that easily, you have to come back and guest lecture." He added. "I'd think you'd be very good at it."

"I'll think about it, I think I'll be very busy for the next several years though." He added.

"Of course, we don't accept lectures from any hero, who's not done less than five years of hero work, but after that you can both take on internships and guest lecture." He said and smiled. "We like to have new heroes get their feet under them so to speak, before giving lectures, or taking on interns." He said and smiled. "Though you need at least fifteen years of experience to have a third year intern under you and ten years experience for a second year." He added and Izuku nodded, he remembered his own second year internship with Mirko fondly, though he was less fond of her attaching a bunny tail to his suit while he worked under her. He was very fond of rabbits himself, but the tail was taking things a bit too far.

"What's with the altering our costumes?" He asked.

"Certain heroes like a certain style, some just like to mess with heroes in training too." Yamada said with a laugh. "I remember having to wear some pretty outlandish things that didn't mesh with my style myself."

"But a bunny tail?" Izuku demanded and Yamada laughed.

"Admittedly Mirko is way too into rabbits and Best Jeanist is somewhat obsessed with denim, then again its part of his quirk so there's that too. Before I started teaching, I made everyone rock my signature hair style." He said and Izuku laughed.

"Oh they must have loved you for that." He said and Yamada nodded.

"Naturally, though I learned the hard way that fire quirks and hair jell do not mix well." He added and Izuku laughed. "I thought it wasn't flammable that's what I get for trusting the label. Luckily the kid was resistant to flame, so nothing burned not even his hair, but everyone still freaked out." He added with a laugh. "After that I made them wear leather jackets, then I started teaching at UA about five years ago."

"You really set someone on fire?" Izuku asked.

"It was one time and he was fine." Yamada replied. "I never hear the end of it, I think that was about the most embarassing thing that ever happened to me, in the history of my work as a Pro Hero. That and the time Shouta put pink hair dye into my shampoo after I accidentally broke every mirror in the apartment."

"I remember that, I thought you were just trying out a new look."

"No, played a prank on me, but after I accidentally dyed his capture scarves pink and he had to wait a week to get a replacement, we agreed no appearance related pranks." He said and Izuku laughed.

"I thought he was just trying out a new look too, though it was slightly puzzling as to why he choose neon glow in the dark pink." He said and Yamada laughed.

"Because that totally screams Shouta, I actually like pink, but Shouta can't stand wearing the color, he says it's too loud for his tastes." Yamada said and smiled at Aizawa, as he came back with several trays.

"He hasn't been telling you anything too embarassing has he?" Aizawa demanded and Izuku shook his head.

"Just some funny stories." He replied and Aizawa groaned.

"Not about how you turned my capture scarves pink again."

"But everyone likes that story and you dyed my hair Shouta, my beautiful hair." Yamada whined.

"After you broke every window and mirror in our apartment, I had every right to give you a dye job." Shouta returned and Yamada crossed his arms, before stealing a bite of the fish Shouta was eating. "I got us the same thing."

"Yours still tastes better." Yamada said and Izuku was surprised by how few people were in the cafeteria. "Hardly anyone goes to the cafeteria after the Sports Festival." He said and smiled. "Those that do, generally are more focused on what happened during the festival than others around them, it's the one time we get to relax." He added and stole a bite of rice from Aizawa who sighed and stole a bite in return from Mic's plate. Izuku returned to eating, as his Mom asked questions about his training, a topic he was much more comfortable with than baby photos. He finished and set the dishes in the busting station.

"We should get going, Izuku promised to show me, what I'm allowed to see of campus." Inko said.

"It was nice talking with you Mrs. Midoria." Yamada said and smiled at her.

"I liked talking with you as well." She said and smiled, she then dragged Izuku all over campus, insisting that he show her everything. Then when they finally made it back to the dorms, she smiled at his room. "Please watch some hero footage with me, under the blankets, it will be like old times." She said and smiled at him, he returned the smile, it had been nice being with her today. They got into his bed and she put his computer on her lap, searching for a series of videos she enjoyed watching, though why was beyond Izuku, they always bored him.

Halfway through the tenth video he was snoring loudly and Inko smiled softly, she knew that if she hadn't exhausted him, he'd stay up all night worrying about his friend. Slowly she put the computer away and got off his bed. She then walked to Iida's room and smiled at the Iidas. "Hello." She said and they turned to her in turn.

"Hello Mrs. Midoria, are you back from looking at the college, where is your son?" Someone asked.

"I tired out Izuku, otherwise he would have been here all night and I thought it best that you had this time to yourselves." She said and one of them laughed.

"I suppose that was practical, we're worried about Tenya and it will be nice not to worry about sparing his feelings, or not discussing certain topics tonight."

"I just thought what I would have wanted, if my son was the one that got hurt and I also wanted to help my son. Knowing Izuku he would have exhausted himself and everyone around him, worrying over his friend tonight." She said and smiled softly. "I'm going to leave now, but before I do, is there anything that you need?"

"We are fine, thank you Mrs. Midoria, to seeing to our well being as well as that of your son and Tenya."

"Well of course and this way my son will be well rested, to help you tomorrow, I heard that Tenya's recovery would take several days. I'm sorry I can't keep him from your son's side, longer than tonight, I know how you must have wanted to see him."

"It has been hard, but we are used to being apart, it is rare that we can get the time to come together like this, as we all work different hours and in different cities." Tenya's Father said. "Thank you for your consideration."

"Of course, I should be going, have a nice night." She said and left the campus. Leaving the Iidas to care for Tenya.


End file.
